Happy Birthday SK fanfic
by storyluvr12
Summary: Fanfic for storylover3's birthday. CAMMY!


**This is a special one-shot created for one of my best girls. Happy belated birthday, storylover3! Love ya!**

**Remember, I don't own SK. So… Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Onwards!**

I stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the city lights. Different colors lit up the city, and it looked beautiful; mesmerizing. I glanced up at the horizon and I could faintly see the edges of the mountains far off in the distance. To the right, I could see the Golden Gate Bridge. Through the evening fog, it looked picture perfect and completely in place with the rest of the city. It was beautiful. Glancing back, I spotted Marissa chasing Billy around with some cake and a laugh bubbled up from my lips. We had all come up here, to have a sort of picnic dinner, since it was my birthday. I looked back at the vast ocean in front of me, beyond the city, completely at ease. I settled down, listening to the sounds, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Happy Birthday."

I turned around to see the faint outline of a man. As he stepped closer, I could see his face and I sucked in my breath. He was wearing dark blue vans that had white laces. His low-rise jeans settled on his hips comfortably and snugly. He had a great build, which you could see through the fashionable blue V- neck he was wearing. As my eyes traveled upwards, I gasped. His eyes. So deep and brown. It was as if I was drowning in a vat of chocolate… just like the Ghirardelli across the city. Lol… His lips turned upwards into a knowing smirk as his eyes raked over me as if he were inspecting me and taking my figure in. After a few moments, I realized that I should probably respond to what he had said.

"Oh. Th- thank you." I managed to get out.

"No problem."

"But, how do you know? I don't seem to know you…"

He chuckled. "Well, my family is a little ways down from here having a picnic like yours and well… damn, that friend of yours can sing really loud." I blushed and lowered my head even though he couldn't see my face. He was talking about Marissa, who had belted out "Happy Birthday to you…" louder than a foghorn on a ship.

"Well, thank you. So much."

"You're welcome." I looked up to meet his gaze again. He smiled kindly and even my lips turned upward. Seeing his smile made me wasn't to smile too. This man had a certain charm to him. We gazed at each other for a few moments until he cleared his throat.

"Well, I should be getting back."

"Yeah, probably…" was my smart answer. He turned to leave, only to turn back around and smile at me.

"Happy Birthday."

…

…

…

_**5 years later**_

I stood at the edge of the rock, peering down at the lights. A slight breeze made my hair flutter around me as I took in a deep breath. It was the same. The city, the lights, the ocean… serene. Nothing at all like New York. My apartment was cluttered and all day and night long, you could hear sounds outside. Noisy cars, bars, people… it was loud. I closed my eyes for a minute or two, and then opened them slowly.

"Happy Birthday." I murmured to myself.

"That was supposed to be my line."

I whirled around and saw them. Those deep brown eyes I had gotten lost in 5 years ago. So beautiful. As I looked at him he stared back at me with a serene look on his face. All of a sudden, he walked towards me, embracing me in a hug. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. My arms went around him as I leaned my head on his shoulder, taking in his musky, woody scent.

"5 years. I came back each year to see if you had come. 5 years…" he murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. You're back." He sighed. I settled into his arms and he lifted up his head and grazed my forehead with his lips. "You're back."

"I am." I whispered as tears started to stream down my face. "I'm back." We sat at the edge of the cliff as I leaned into him, watching the city below us. This man, he was mine. We barely knew each other, but I knew it; I felt it. I love him. It doesn't matter that I don't know his name. It doesn't matter that I saw him 5 years ago. It doesn't matter. I love him. He's mine. Forever. As if sensing my thoughts, he turned to face me and gave me a light kiss. His lips turned into a smile as he uttered his next words.

"Happy Birthday."

**Well? It's nice, I hope. Once again, Happy belated birthday to storylover 3! Please tell me if you liked it or not! I love you all!**

**-storyluvr12**


End file.
